All In
by bellas4life
Summary: Gone is the adorably awkward girl I've been dating for the past two months. In her place, a self-assured woman who's declaring herself mine. That's not something you forget. After all, it's not every day Beca Mitchell lays herself bare and declares herself all in. Or, the one where I try out Chloe's perspective


**All In**

One minute we're having a simple lunch on the quad laughing at a story Amy told at rehearsals and the next she is declaring, "I'm your girlfriend."

She says it so firmly and with such confidence that it's takes everything in me not to squeal. I settle for my brightest smile as I look at the girl in front of me. Gone is the adorably awkward girl I've been dating for the past two months. In her place, a self-assured woman who's declaring herself mine. That's not something you forget.

After all, it's not every day Beca Mitchell lays herself bare and declares herself all in.

"That didn't really sound like a question there, Becs."

I can't help but tease. I honestly never expected her to be the one to broach this conversation; even if it's more statement than conversation at this point. I'm the one that's made all the moves from the very beginning. I've always taken two steps where she tentatively takes one, but I've never minded. She's my sarcastic little commitment-phobe. I thought for sure I would have to drag her patiently through every layer of our relationship. I've never been so happy to be wrong.

"That's because it's not. It's just how it's going to be, Beale." She punctuates her words with a cocky grin. This new found confidence is pretty damn sexy. I can't even pretend it's not. I have no idea what flipped the switch in my _ **girlfriend**_ , but good lord it's hot as hell.

"I suppose I could learn to live with it, if you insist."

"I do."

Then, I'm tackling her to the ground laughing and peppering her face with kisses because let's be real. I'm so overwhelmed with happiness that it's amazing I contained it this long. She's laughing underneath me and when she shifts just right, I know it's time to move this party elsewhere before I get us in trouble.

I plant one hard kiss on her mouth and then I'm yanking her up and pulling her along the quad toward the house.

As it turns out, pre-girlfriend Beca and post-girlfriend Beca are two oh-so-gloriously different people. I've loved her from the very beginning. I honestly loved everything about her; her biting wit, her slow smirk, the fire in her eyes, and her passion for music. I loved how she stumbled around that shower stall trying to hide herself like she had _anything_ to be ashamed of. I loved how awkward she was in the beginning when she didn't know what to do with my boundless energy and complete lack of personal boundaries. I loved seeing her walls slowly come down. I loved that I was such a big part of why they did.

However, everything I loved about pre-girlfriend Beca is completely outdone by relationship Beca. From the moment she staked her claim as my girlfriend, it's been better than I could have ever imagined.

It's magic. _**She**_ is magic. I actually feel like a princess every single day. Her final wall came down and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She isn't afraid to be sappy or vulnerable or just plain happy. There is no doubt or shyness and no hesitance about showing affection. The Beca of old would have run far away from so many feelings. Relationship Beca runs in head first because all she cares about is that I know how much she loves me.

We haven't said the words yet, but it literally screams out of every action. It's the way she hugs me from behind with her head on my shoulder while I make dinner. It's the way she holds my hand and the way she kisses me. It's the way her eyes follow me at rehearsals and parties. It's the mixes she makes for me and how she breathes my name. It's the way she curls into me at night and whispers all the things she hides from the rest of the world.

I broke her in the best possible way.

I never asked her to change and I never would. I have always loved every part of her without exception. She's still inherently Beca, but she's softer around the edges. The best thing about it is that she didn't change _for_ me. She changed _because_ of me. She is the living embodiment of what true love can do. How it alters you in ways you can never undo; brings you the purest form of joy. It's the best thing I've ever done. I hope I prove every day that I'm worth it because this girl deserves the world.

I intend to give it to her.


End file.
